The Demigod Project (HOO version of the Glee Project)
by catsrawesome
Summary: This is actually a crossover of HOO and the glee project. Apollo needs actors for his new movie, so what does he do? Host 'the demigod project' of course! Watch as your favorite HOO characters compete for the part, and see how fast they drop! Hope you like it! Caleo, Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, Tratie, and sort of Thalico.
1. the Announcement

**HI! me and my sister were just watching 'The Glee Project' and inspiration slapped me in the face (I was too excited to feel the pain). this is a short chapter just to get the story started. hope you like it!**

**just so you know, there aren't any glee or glee project characters. just the glee project. I just replace the contestants and judges from characters from HOO**

Calypso's POV

It was campfire in Camp Half Blood. Everyone was singing, there were smores, and I didn't feel more at home.

I sat next to her friend, Leo. The truth was, I did really like him, and my love for him had only grown ever since he came back for me on Festus. From then, we have been friends, but I am hoping to bump it up to boyfriend and girlfriend.

I was having these thoughts when there was a flash of light. Standing in front of the campfire was none other than the god Apollo. Everyone was stunned for a moment, but then they all bowed. I followed their example.

"Hey, wassup?" Apollo said to everyone, flashing his blinding smile.

No one responded.

"Not up for talk, eh? Oh well, I guess I will make it short."

He looked around at us, as if sizing us up.

"I am making a new movie, and I need actors who can sing, dance, and, not to mention, act."

We were all stunned. Us in a _movie?_ In a program that only gods saw?

"It's not that simple. I can't just take a few random demigods!" said Apollo.

Then, with a sheepish grin, he said, "How many of you have ever seen 'The Glee Project'?"

I haven't but obviously a few other people had. Some gasped. Some groaned. A few others cheered.

"But I have brilliantly changed the name to, 'The Demigod Project'! I know. I am a genius."

We all stared at him.

"I, along with a few other gods, will be judging. First, you will all send in a video of you singing and dancing and acting at the same time. The thirteen that we think are best will be on 'the Demigod Project' to compete for a spot in the movie!"

A few people were muttering excitedly. I was excited too. I would send in a video the first opportunity I get.

"Well, bye! Hope to see you on, 'the Demigod Project!'

He glowed as he changed into his true form, and we all wisely turned our eyes.

"Ok," said Chiron, as if all of this was perfectly normal, "I guess you all need time to make the videos. Off to bed with you!"

We all ran as fast as we could to our cabins and started working. The sound of singing filled the night.

**I will update soon! please review. any reviews, and the person who sent it will get a shout out! u r awesome!**

**catsrawesome**


	2. The competetors

**HI! this is a little bit of a short chapter. I am sorry if it is so sloppy. don't worry, it will get better. but I hope you like it anyway!**

Calypso's POV

I can't believe I am actually in a studio in Olympus. I can't believe I am on 'the Demigod Project'!

The invitation came yesterday, so I immediately came to Olympus and showed the gods the invitation. I was taken to this building where I would be staying until I either win or be eliminated (I like the first option much better).

I look around. No one else is here. I guess I came first. But I am not alone for that long.

I hear the door open and see walk through it…Piper! We all scream when we see each other, hugging furiously.

"You made it on!" I said.

"Well, I was pretty sure that _you _would make it! You sing in your spare time!"

I laughed and hugged Piper a little longer. Then I heard the door open again, and in walked…Annabeth!

We all screamed again and got wrapped into a group hug.

"I couldn't believe my eyes when I got the invitation!" she said, "but I was pretty sure that you too would make it."

"Oh come on!" I said, "I had complete faith that you would make it."

The door opened again and in walked… Hazel!

Again the shrieks and hugs. We all congratulated her, while she thanked us. Then walked in…Katie!

We were all a shrieking mass of hands as we hugged, jumping up and down. Then a person that none of us expected walked in…Thalia.

Even through our surprise, we greeted her in the same way we greeted everyone else. She didn't shriek along with the rest of us, but she did have a huge grin on her face as she ran over to hug us.

I started to wonder if any boys were picked.

My question was answered when in walked…Nico?

He was wearing a hood, as if trying not to hide. After we got over our shock, we all ran over to him and buried him in a group hug. The look of horror as he saw us running towards him was hilarious.

Then walked in…Percy!

Annabeth was the first to get to him. They kissed for a few seconds and then got overwhelmed by a group hug from everyone but Nico, who was sitting quietly by the couch. Then another boy walked into the room… Jason. He was tackled by Piper before he drowned in the group hug (again Nico ignored us). Next came in… Frank! Again with the hugs and the shrieks. After him came… Connor? Oh well, I guess I should be a little careful around him. Next came in…Travis. He and his brother fist-bumped before being overwhelmed by the hugs.

I counted the people. There were twelve. Only one more person had to walk through that door for me to know my competition. Then the door opened, and in walked a person who made me gasp in surprise.

Walking in, trying to hide his embarrassment was Leo.

**Next, things will start getting interesting. I promise! please review. u r awesome!**

**catsrawesome**


	3. How to Play

**HI! only 4 views but I did get a follow! thank you so much PixelUp!**

**now, again it is short, but it will get better. hope you like it!**

Piper's POV

For the first time, I was glad that my dad is an actor.

I was a kind of good singer, I didn't know about dancing, but my dad has helped me act. I am not bad, so I might have an advantage.

I looked around at my friends, who have now transformed into my competition. They are acting all friendly, but soon we will have to compete for that role in the movie. I wondered how we will be chosen.

All the sudden, another person walked through the door. We all were surprised. Another competitor?

No. It was Apollo, smiling at all of us.

"Well, it looks like we are all here! I guess I should explain the competition."

He took a deep breath and said, "Every week is a new theme, focusing on what we are specifically looking for that specific week. First, you will be given a homework assignment, where you will get a song that you have to sing, dance, and maybe even act according to the theme. I, along with another god, will judge. The other god will pick the person he or she thinks did best in the assignment. The winner will get a one-on-one mentoring section with that god, not to mention a special staring spot in the music video."

"Um," interrupted Annabeth, "Music video?"

"Ah yes! After the homework assignment, you will be working on a music video that will involve recording in a music studio, choreography, and a lot of acting skills. Then after we finish the video, I, along with the choreographer, the director of the video, and the voice recorder will announce the call back list."

"What the heck is a call back list?" asked Connor.

"It shows who is staying, and who is going home. The bottom three on the list have to do a last chance performance. After all three perform, we see who did the worst and put it on a list, which you will see. Then the person who is not called back goes home. It repeats until we have four finalists, in which you _all _do last chance performances."

We all looked stunned. I was excited before. Now I am scared. There are probably many better people in this room. I will probably be one of the first to leave.

But I really want this.

I change my fear into determination. I was going to win. I _will _win.

"So," Apollo continued, "The theme this week is…"

He paused for affect, which made me even more nervous.

"Individuality!"

We all started screaming. At least that wasn't a hard theme. Well, it was the first week.

"And the song, for your homework assignment is…"

Again the pause, and again feeling nothing but our own heartbeats.

"Born this Way by Lady Gaga!"

Again the screams, me along with them. This was one of my favorite songs!

"You have until tomorrow to rehearse," he said, "See you then!"

And he left, leaving us with our assignment.

**I just want to say that everything (themes, songs, homework assignments) are the same. I just have different judges and contestants. u r awesome!  
catsrawesome**


	4. Individuality part 1

**Hi! still no reviews. please say something. I love hearing from you!**

**I hope you like it!**

Annabeth's POV

"Ok, let's get started!" I announced.

We opened the folders with the lyrics.

"I guess I will take this line," said Piper.

"Oh, I want this line!" said Percy.

It went on like this for a while. The only two who weren't really participating were Nico and Leo. Nico we exected, but we didn't really expect Leo. Usually, he was the center of attention, but today he looked like he wanted to curl up and hide.

"Leo, how about you take this line?" offered Piper.

"Sure. Whatever you want," Leo replied.

Ok, this is _definitely_ not Leo. But we didn't bother him again. We just gave Nico the line that was left over. After practicing and establishing a dance routine where whoever is singing goes to the center of the stage, all we could do was wait for tomorrow.

When the day came to present our assignment, Apollo came back.

"Ok!" he said, "It is time! Am I right in guessing that you are ready?"

We all nodded.

"My fellow judge is a god who is like the other gods but, like all of them, is different in his own way."

We waited. Soon, the door was open and entered a god that made a few of us scream with happines, made Frank look absolutely horrified, and made Percy clench his fists in anger.

In walked Ares, god of war.

"Everyone, judging along with me is Ares, and he is expecting a good performance out of you!"

"This will be interesting!" said Ares, "Finally the power of you demigods are in the rightful hands of myself."

Oh no.

"Now, let's see what you got."

We all got up and pushed our chairs in a corner and got into position. Then the music started.

**Percy: **_My mama told me when I was young_

**Conner: **_We are all born superstars_

**Thalia: **_She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on_

**Frank: **_In the glass of her boudoir_

**Jason: **_There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are_

**Katie: **_She said, 'cause He made you perfect, babe_

**Travis: **_So hold your head up, girl and you'll go far_

**Nico; **_Listen to me when I say_

**Calypso: **_I'm beautiful in my way, 'Cause God makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way_

**Piper: **_Don't hide yourself in regret, Just love yourself and you're set_

_I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, born this way_

**Annabeth: **_Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way_

**Hazel: **_Baby, I was born this way_

**Leo: **_Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way_

**All: **_I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way_

**All: **_I was born this way, hey  
I was born this way, hey  
I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey  
I was born this way, hey  
I was born this way, hey  
I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey_

We all posed, and Apollo applauded for us.

"Great job! Now please have a seat," said Apollo.

We all got our chairs and sat down.

"Well, what do you have to say about this, Ares?"

"Well, first of all, Nico," said Ares.

Nico stiffened.

"You weren't in there. You were sort of hanging by the sidelines. This is the week where you are supposed to be out there, to show yourself off! Just work on that. Now Leo."

Leo looked scared.

"Same as Nico. Usually you are way out there. Get your head in the game! Show yourself off!"

Leo nodded, but kept his head down.

"Now Piper,"

Piper paled.

"You were a shining star. You were out there, you have an amazing voice, the attitude up there was fantastic! Great job."

Piper glowed with gratitude.

"Thalia. Great voice, just you aren't very confident. You can do this."

Thalia didn't look any better.

"Ok, so who do you chose?" asked Apollo.

"Well," said Ares, "I chose…"

Pause. We all waited expectantly.

"Piper."

We all clapped politely. Piper smiled and thanked everyone.

"Well, Piper, you are going to have a one-on-one mentoring section with Ares and a starring role in the music video which is…"

He turned to Ares.

"Here I Go Again by Whitesnake."

Everyone screamed, except Nico, Leo, and Calypso, who looked confused. I turned to her.

"Don't worry, you will learn the song soon enough," I told her.

She smiled back at me.

"So, in the video, you are all high school students, preparing for a glee concert. Soon, as you start performing, it turns into an actual rock concert in your minds."

"Ok sounds fun!" said Calypso. We all agreed.

"So, for the first few days, you will work in the vocal studio with Mya, who is one of our entertainers here on Mount Olympus. You will then work on choreography with Liz, who is another entertainer. You will then film the video with Jack. For the vocals and the choreography, I am leaving you alone, but I am watching the video being filmed. Good luck."

He, along with Apollo, left, leaving us with a day to learn the lyrics to one of the songs that will determine everything.

**Please please plese review! I love hearing from you! you will be mentioned in this fanfic if you review! u r awesome!**

**catsrawesome**


	5. Individuality part 2

**HI! still no reviews. please say something. I love hearing from you!**

Leo's POV

I didn't want this.

I did the video because everyone else was doing it. I didn't think I would be picked. Now here I am, competing for a part in a movie.

I can't sing. I can't dance. Maybe I can act. How did this happen?

When I sang, my heart just wasn't in it. Maybe if I do badly, I won't get picked.

First, we had vocals with Mya.

I walked in.

"Hey!"

"Hey," I said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Ok, listen to the music first, and then sing."

I listen to the lyrics, and then the music is played again.

"Hanging on the promises in songs of yesterday," I sing.

The music is stopped.

"You sound great, but just sing with a little more enthusiasm," said Mya.

I sounded great? That's a first.

"Hanging on the promises in songs of yesterday!" I sung.

"Sounds great!"

"Thank you," I said.

I did a few more lines, but then I was excused to leave.

Calypso's POV

"Cause I know what it means, oohhhh!" I sang.

"You have a beautiful voice! Great job," said Mya.

'Oh my gods thank you!" I reply.

The rest of the vocals go smoothly.

Piper's POV

"To walk along the lonely street of dreams!" I sang.

"Great! You sound very enthusiastic."

"Yes, I am really in a good mood," I replied.

"Oh, right! You are the homework winner, right?"

"Yup! My mentoring section went better than I thought!"

~Flashback~

"So, you have to be out there! You have to be noticed!" said Ares.

"Ok," I repled, "But what if you just want to be simple?"

"Right now, simple is history. Focus more on being a star and less on how the other contestants are doing."

~End of Flashback~

Nico's POV

This sucks.

I sent a video, the very next day realizing that the video got you into a competition with twelve other competitors. _I _never saw 'The Glee Project'. I just thought that the best video won!

Now here I was, doing vocals in an actual studio.

"I'm just another heart in need of rescue," I sang.

"Um, you are a little flat,"

"Huh?" I asked.

"You are a little off key. The key is higher."

"Oh," I said.

"Go a little higher on 'heart'."

"Heart!" I sang, trying to sound higher.

"Good! Now do it all together."

"I'm just another heart in need of rescue!"

"Ah!" exclaimed Mya.

"Am I going too low again?"

"Yup,"

After a few more tried, I was excused to leave.

Calypso's POV

After the first few days, it was time for choreography.

"Ok, everyone! Get in a line!" shouted Liz.

"So, you are going to cross, and then do this!"

She did the move, then having us do it.

"Ok, so cross, dah dah dah, and then wave, you, hands!" she said, to the beat.

The choreography was easy, which was a relief to me. I am not that much of a dancer. After we finished, it was time to do the video.

~Next day~

"Ok," said Jack, "So, Piper, you are going to hand the papers to Leo, who will hand them to Frank, and then he will…"

He went on a while, having us practice.

"Leo, face the camera!" he shouted.

Leo's face was bright red. I knew he was embarrassed, but he sort of signed up for this, right? I left him alone. When it was my turn, I smiled brightly at the camera.

"Piper, you are in the center. Percy, you are playing base," said Jack, handing him a base guitar.

"AWESOME!" he said.

"Leo, you have lead guitar."

Leo brightened a little, but not much.

"Frank, you are playing the drums."

"YES!" Frank shouted.

"Jason, you are playing keyboard."

"Oh, wow. That's going to turn out well," he joked, making us all laugh.

"Everyone else, get into your lines."

After singing and dancing and acting for the whole day, Jack announced, "And that is a wrap!"

We all cheered. We completed our first music video!

"Can you run that for me?" Jack asked one of the filmers. We all crowded around the screen.

**There are signs posted, each one saying 'Join the Glee Club' and has a picture of Piper on it. Piper herself is holding a stack of the papers.**

**Piper: **

_I don't know where I'm going  
But I sure know where I've been _

**_She hands a stack to Leo._**

**Leo:**_  
__Hanging on the promises in songs of yesterday _

**_Leo hands the stack to Frank._**

**Frank:**_  
__And I've made up my mind, I ain't wasting no more time_

**_The stack goes into Jason's hands._**

**Jason:**_  
__But here I go again, yeah  
Here I go again, yeah…_

**_Annabeth appears, taking the stack from Jason._**

**Annabeth:**_  
__Though I keep searching for an answer, oohhhh _

**_Thalia takes the stack from Annabeth_**

**Thalia:**_  
__I never seem to find what I'm looking for. _

**_The stack is handed to Hazel_**

**Hazel:**_  
__Oh Lord, I pray you give me strength to carry on _

**_Hazel disappears, taking the stack with her. Calypso appears with a new stack._**

**Calypso:**_  
__'Cause I know what it means, oohhhh _

**_Katie takes the stack from Calypso._**

**Katie:**_  
__To walk along the lonely street of dreams _

**_The stack leaves Katie's hands and is taken by Nico._**

**Nico:**_  
__I'm just another heart in need of rescue _

**_Connor comes and takes the stack._**

**Connor:**_  
__Waiting on love's sweet charity _

**_Travis takes the stack from his brother._**

**Travis:**_  
__And I'm gonna hold on for the rest of my days, Ohhh _

**_Percy takes the last of the stack._**

**Percy:**  
_'Cause I know what it means _

**_Percy disappears. Piper appears on a stage, everyone else behind her._**

**Piper:**_  
__To walk along the lonely street of dreams _

**All:**_  
__Shoutin' Here I go again on my own  
Goin' down the only road I've ever known  
Like a drifter I was born to walk alone  
And I've made up my mind, I ain't wasting no more time  
Cause here I go again, _

**_The lights dim. They are performing at a rock concert. Leo and Percy are using guitars, Jason is using an electric keyboard, and Frank is playing the drums._**

**Piper:**_  
__Here I go _

**Nico with everyone:**_  
__Here I go again on my own nuh _

**Connor with everyone:**_  
__Goin' down the only road I've ever known _

**Thalia with everyone:**_  
__Like a drifter I was born to walk alone _

**Percy with everyone:**_  
__And I've made up my mind, _

**Calypso with everyone:**_  
__I ain't wasting no more time _

**All:**_  
__Cause here I go again (__**Piper:**__ Ooohh, Oh Yeah!)  
Here I go again  
Here we go again. _

**_They are once again at the school. Soon, the image vanishes._**

We all cheered.

"Ok, everyone!" announced Apollo, "Tonight, we will announce who will be performing last chance performances. Now, good bye!"

We all left, excited but nervous. None of us had a cloud of doubt that we would have to perform.

**CLIFF HANGER! WHO DO YOU THINK WILL DO A LAST CHANCE PERFORMANCE? WHO DO YOU THINK WILL LEAVE? please review. u r awesome!**

**catsrawesome**


	6. Individuality Callbacks

**Hi! I got my first ever review on this story! thank you so much CaleoForeva! I listened to your idea. thank you for suggesting it!**

**I hope you like this chapter!**

Leo's POV

We all stood on stage. We were all nervous. Three of us will have to do last chance performances.

Apollo, Mya, Liz, and Jack were standing in a line before us.

"It is time. Three of you will be doing last chance performances. One of you will be going home."

_Thanks for the reminder, _I think to myself.

"Now, for the call-back list."

"What's a call-back list?' asked Connor.

"It is the list that decides who stays and who goes," answered Mya.

"Oh, ok," he said.

"So," Apollo, "Piper."

Piper stiffened.

"You were amazing this week. You were a shining star. This whole week was pretty much 'Piper Week', which was what we were looking for. Piper, you are on the top of the call-back list and you will be staying."

Piper let out a groan of relief. We all clapped politely as she left.

"Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Hazel, Katie, Travis, Calypso, and Connor."

He paused for dramatic effect. It worked.

"You are all on the call back list."

Everyone who is called lets out a sigh of relief. I saw Calypso thanking them. I wasn't called. I might need to perform. I saw Calypso smile at me, and my heart skipped a beat. Ever since I rescued her, we have been friends, but I still secretly have a major crush on her. At least she is staying.

I looked at who remained. Besides me, there is Thalia, Frank, and Nico.

"You four are all here because you really struggled on a lot of things," Apollo started.

"Leo,"

I flinched when my name was called.

"You really struggled with the theme this week, which surprised me. You usually are so upbeat and, well, _out _there!"

"You were excellent in the studio," started Mya "but you were lacking enthusiasm. You weren't unique. You needed to show yourself off."

"You also weren't in there during choreography," said Liz, "You are an amazing dancer, but you weren't showing it."

"You were afraid of the camera," stated Jack, "You need to cooperate."

"Sorry," I replied.

"Are you unhappy?" Mya suddenly said.

I looked up.

"It's not that I am ungrateful. I just didn't expect to be picked. And I just did the video because everyone else was doing it."

"There is a way for you to quit," Mya said, "Just say the word and you can be out of the call back list. No one will have to do a last chance performance, and you can leave."

That caught me off guard. All this time, I could have quit? I don't have to do this. I can let Nico, Frank, and Hazel stay.

But then I remembered. _Everyone _in the whole camp did a video, and _I _was one of the fourteen people chosen. Many people wanted this, but I had got it. I made my decision.

"I will stay," I said.

Mya smiled at me. Liz gave me thumbs up.

"Ok, and now Frank."

"You really struggled with choreography," said Liz, "I know it is hard, but you have to put a little more effort into it."

"Thalia," stated Apollo.

"During the video shoot, you weren't really there," said Jack, "It was like you were just doing it because you were told to, not because you wanted it. Do you want this role in the movie?"

"Yes," said Thalia quietly.

"Nico,"

Nico paled, if possible, more.

"You had a lot of trouble in the booth," said Mya, "It took many tried to get your best out of you."

"And now, for the cuts," said Apollo, "Thalia, I am sorry but I am afraid that you are doing a last chance performance."

Thalia stiffened.

"Nico, I am sorry but you also have to do a last chance performance."

Nico looked down. It is now between me and Frank.

"Frank."

We both looked down, scared to find out the answer.

"You are on the call-back list. Congratulations."

Frank looked like he was about to faint.

"Leo, I am sorry, but you will be doing a last chance performance."

**There are more chapters to come! please please please review! it can be anything! u r awesome!  
catsrawesome**


End file.
